


Human at Heart

by EloraofNyx



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloraofNyx/pseuds/EloraofNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words were loud and clear, the tune playing in the detective’s waking ear that only he could hear because it was the song that only his heart knew. That and another heart with who he shared it with, his heart song meant to help him find the only other person who could understand him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> An idea hit me after hearing Human by Daughter, so I started writing a fanfic and it's obviously not over. I just want to see if it gets any interest before continuing on ^^; I'd love for comments and any critiques, this is my first time posting any sort of fanfic, so bear with me and any grammatical issues. Thanks~

Underneath the skin there’s a Human  
Buried deep within there’s a Human  
Despite everything I’m still Human  
Oh, I think I’m dying here

The words were loud and clear, the tune playing in the detective’s waking ear that only he could hear because it was the song that only his heart knew. That and another heart with who he shared it with, his heart song meant to help him find the only other person who could understand him. And that is what drove Sherlock Holmes upright and out of his bed, dark curls mussed up from the light sleep he had gotten because of tossing and turning. For a few days now, the man had woken to his heart song with added verses he never remembered before. 

“Pointless,” Sherlock muttered and frowned to himself, yawning and opened his door while his long fingered hands brushed the hair out of his face and the thoughts of the song. There was the light scent of tea in the air as he passed the bathroom and walked through the kitchen, looking over to see someone had made a cup. Then his lips curved slightly when he noted the second cup waiting for him and it all deduced to John who got up for work early, leaving without getting him up.

Gladly, he took the cup and was pleased to find it was warm enough to drink after being set out for close to half an hour ago. Putting that information aside, he walked into the living area, grabbing his laptop to check his email to see if Lestrade had anything for him. Yet there was nothing, not even an encryption code for him to solve that would have entertained him for the minimum amount of 47.5 seconds.

“Sherlock, you ought to be dressed at this hour.” Mrs. Hudson was climbing up the stairs, peering in at him from the doorway before looking around. “John’s not back yet?” She asked, grabbing Sherlock’s attention as his brow furrowed and he set his tea on the coffee table.

“What do you mean he’s not back yet? He left for work and won’t be back until probably later in the afternoon.” Sherlock rose from the couch, looking around rather confused. No, rain cover from outside fooled his sense of time plus he didn’t check the time on his computer because he had assumed otherwise.

“He left after having a small lunch with me, it’s his last appointment he has with his therapist today. He told me to make you a cuppa, glad you found that.” The elderly woman blinked, shaking her head slightly at the other before moving on with her little round about tasks.

Ah, the therapist. Sherlock was sorely reminded that because of his absence after the events with Moriarty, John had relapsed and had scheduled to go back to her. In his opinion, he thought John had taken his return quite well. There were the small fights, Sherlock nearly being sent to the hospital because of the one where he foolishly tried to make humor over the issue. But all was well now, John having agreed to moving back as his flatmate into 221 B and they fell back into their old routine in a short while, if three months counted as that. Still, everything seemed to be normal again, for the doctor and the detective that is.


End file.
